


Oh, Neville

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Auror Mission Gone Wrong, Banter, Battle of Hogwarts, Established Relationship, F/M, Five Senses: Touch, Healing, Humor, Not Epilogue Compliant, Poisoning, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Smut, natural Healer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: In the aftermath of the battle, Hermione learns something about herself. It’s a good thing she does for her Auror friends’ benefits. Neville’s in particular.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Neville Longbottom
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, RAREHPBINGO





	Oh, Neville

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven 2020 Bingo and Rare HP Bingo.
> 
> HH bingo square N2: Auror Mission Gone Wrong  
> HP rare square O5: Poisoned
> 
> I want to give a huge thanks to articcat621, FaeOrabel, Squarepeg72, and starrnobella for their help with this as it wouldn't be nearly the story that it is without their help. If there are any errors after they read it over, they are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognisable from the HP world and I am not making any money off of this. The plot is my own.
> 
> Happy birthday, Neville!

_2 May 1998 — Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Glenfinnan, Scotland_

_“Madam Pomfrey? Is there anything I can help you with?” Hermione asked as she approached Hogwarts’ matron. “I don’t have a whole lot of experience other than keeping Harry and Ron alive this past year and the medical texts you let me bor—”_

_“Oh, Miss Granger, I would love your help,” Madam Pomfrey said before Hermione could finish. “If you could start with diagnosing everyone to my right, we will go from there.”_

_Following the matron’s directions, Hermione moved to her right and got to work diagnosing patients for her. After finishing with her first patient, she left Madam Pomfrey detailed notes of what she discovered and moved on to the next person._

_She sighed, “Oh, Neville, what have you done?”_

_Running her wand over her prone friend, she discovered that he was littered with bruises like the rest of them, but he also had a half dozen cracked ribs and was suffering from severe exhaustion. Hermione held Neville’s hand as she used her wand to write out her notes. When she was done, she moved on to her next patient._

_A few moments later, Madam Pomfrey’s voice broke Hermione’s concentration as she was making notes. “Miss Granger? Here you say that Mister Longbottom has multiple bruises, cracked ribs, and he’s suffering from exhaustion.”_

_When she paused, Hermione frowned. “He does.”_

_“I show nothing wrong with him,” the older witch countered. “I just show that he’s sleeping.”_

_“But I promise you he does,” Hermione said as she walked back to where Madam Pomfrey was standing with Neville._

_“I assure you, Miss Granger, he doesn’t.” Gesturing to the young man, Madam Pomfrey added, “Feel free to check for yourself.”_

_Hermione shook her head. “No, I trust you, Madam Pomfrey. It just doesn’t make any sense.”_

_“No, it doesn’t,” she replied before the two witches fell silent for a couple of moments. “Did you touch him at all?”_

_“Yes,” Hermione replied as she looked at the other witch out of the corner of her eye. “I held his hand as I filled out my note for you.”_

_“I want to test something.” Madam Pomfrey turned to the patient to Neville’s left. “Come here, Miss Granger.”_

_Hermione joined the matron._

_“Miss Brown, hold Miss Granger’s hand, please,” Madam Pomfrey said, gesturing to the two younger witches._

_Lavender looked frightened as she was still coming to terms with what had happened to her during the battle, but she let Hermione grasp her hand. The blonde witch gasped, “What’s going on?”_

_Hermione stared down at her hand. She could feel her magic flowing from her fingertips into Lavender. “I don’t understand.”_

_“You, Miss Granger, are a natural healer,” Madam Pomfrey said. She held up a hand to stop Hermione’s questions that were sitting on the tip of your tongue. “I know you have a lot you want to ask me, Miss Granger, but now is not the time. After we’re done here, I will be happy to answer any questions you may have.”_

_“I understand, Madam Pomfrey,” Hermione replied, “I just wish I had known sooner so I could have saved Professor Snape.”_

_Madam Pomfrey rested her hand on Hermione’s that was still holding Lavender’s hand. “One thing I want you to know right now, you will not be able to heal every problem you come across. Look at Miss Brown, you have healed most of her wounds, but the disease she sustained during Greyback’s attack will always be there.”_

_“The scars he gave me are not as bad as they first were,” Lavender said. “So thank you for that.”_

_Hermione squeezed her hand. “I’m sorry I couldn’t do more.”_

_Lavender smiled. “Don’t be; I’ll be fine. I promise.”_

_“Shall we move on to our next patient?”_

That moment after the war changed Hermione’s life. The young witch had planned to return to Hogwarts to attend for her final year and then sit her NEWTs. Afterwards, she planned to take up a job in the DRCMC at the Ministry. All that changed in an instant after Madam Pomfrey’s revelation.

She still returned to Hogwarts to complete her education, along with the rest of the students from her year, but she began spending time with Madam Pomfrey to delve into the world of healing magic. The older witch introduced Hermione to one of the few natural healers employed by St Mungo’s to help Hermione to learn not only how to control her magic, but to learn the limits of her magic. Both in terms of what ailments she could heal and the drain her abilities would have on her magical core.

At the end of Hermione’s final year at Hogwarts, she sat her NEWTs along with her classmates. She only needed an Exceeds Expectations in Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Herbology, and Defence Against the Dark Arts, but being true to herself, Hermione sat for all ten exams of the classes she took. She knew her hard work in training had paid off with Harry, when she received ten Outstandings, having upped her Exceeds Expectations in Defence Against the Dark Arts from when she took her OWLs.

After completing her courses at Hogwarts, she applied for the Healer training programme at St Mungo’s. That was four years ago.

In the time since Hogwarts, she completed her training to become a fully-fledged Healer and learned to control her healing magic so she wouldn’t burn herself out healing patients. Hermione was thankful for Madam Pomfrey’s insight into something she knew nothing about initially, and her connection with Zahra Abasi and fellow natural Healer.

The sound of her wand going off pulled Hermione from her thoughts. Slipping her wand from its pocket, she flicked the tip allowing the message for her to appear.

_Healer Granger, please report to the third floor._

“What do you have this time, Hermione?” Fellow Healer, Hannah Abbott asked as the other witch stood up and donned her lime green robes.

“Looks like a poisoning,” Hermione replied as she made her way across the Healer’s lounge to the transport point.

“Good luck!” Hannah called out as she disappeared in a swirl to the third floor.

Hermione stepped away from the third-floor transport point and made her way over to the Mediwitch station.

“Healer Granger, over here,” a voice called out.

Looking up, Hermione found Mediwitch Clearwater gesturing to her. “Good evening, Penelope,” the brunette witch said once she was close to the other witch and the occupied bed. “What do you have for me?”

“It looks like a case of poisoning during a botched Auror mission,” Penelope explained.

“Oh, no!” Hermione’s eyes widened at the other witch’s words. She rushed the last few steps to the far side of the bed. Glancing down, she sighed, “Oh, Neville.”

Penelope politely ignored the fond smile curling the ends of the Healer’s lips. “I have run the diagnostic spells, and everything came back unknown.” Hermione opened her mouth, but the Mediwitch replied before she could ask, “Yes, I’ve already put a bezoar down his throat. And he’s been knocked out until you’re done healing him.”

Hermione glanced up at the other witch. “Thank you. Has the bezoar had any effect?”

“Other than to slow the spread of the poison, no,” Penelope replied. “And I had Ron take what little sample he was able to acquire down to the lab. I’m waiting to hear back.”

“Thank you. I’ll get to work and see if there’s anything I can do before we get the results back. Do we know how the poison got in?”

“Ron thinks Neville touched it, but he’s not sure since he was on the other side of the room when it happened,” Penelope explained as she took a step back. “I’ll go check on the lab while you get to work.”

“I appreciate that, Penelope,” Hermione replied as she slipped out of her bright green robes. Pulling her wand from its pocket, she draped the fabric over the chair next to Neville’s bed. She flicked the long piece of wood towards the curtains, proving her some privacy in which to work. Hermione looked down at her patient. “What am I going to do with you?”

Getting to work, Hermione knew she needed access to his bare skin and began to cut away his Auror robes. Once his upper body was free from the confines of his work attire, Hermione vanished it all, knowing that he had more robes at home. She bit her lower lip to keep from smiling at the boxers he wore. The man’s boxer collection had to outrival Malfoy’s, especially in the outrageous department. And this pair was no exception. The vibrant pink fabric was dotted with miniature Mimbulus Mimbletonia. She’d have to tease him about it later.

Shaking her head, Hermione released her lower lip and blew out a breath. She placed her wand on the bed next to Neville and let her eyes flutter close. Centring herself, Hermione reached out and placed her right hand over Neville’s heart and her left just above his left knee.

The first thing she noticed was how warm his skin was, it was worrisome, but she knew that once she was able to get the poison out of his body, then his temperature would lower. Next, she noticed the blood pumping through his veins. Following the movement of his blood, Hermione took detailed mental notes of what she observed of each area she monitored. It was as she reached his left arm, that she started to notice the effects of the poison in his musculature. The further down his arm she moved the more damage she saw. Taking a few moments to check the rest of him, Hermione saw no other signs of damage.

Opening her eyes, Hermione removed her hands from Neville’s skin and pulled the chair next to his bed closer. She sat down and gently wrapped her hands around his arm above where the poison had stopped. Concentrating on removing the poison from Neville’s body, Hermione slowly slid her hands down his arm. She wasn’t sure what precisely the poison was, but she could feel the darkness pulsing from the affected portions of his body.

Once she reached the tip of his middle finger, Hermione kept her hands cupped and pulled them away from Neville. Standing up and turning to the table, she closed her fists and concentrated on syphoning the poison from her hands and into the containment box Penelope had left for Hermione’s use. Breathing a sigh of relief, Hermione turned back to Neville. She pulled the bedsheet up to his chest, making sure to keep his arm above the covers.

Settling back into the chair again, Hermione took a few moments to centre herself. The hard part was over, but she still needed to repair the damage done by the poison. Once she was ready, Hermione hovered her hands a few inches above his skin. Murmuring a series of diagnostic spells, she was able to determine that there was wounding to the soft tissue, but it was all damage she could heal.

Lowering her hands to his arm, she let the warmth from her magic seep into his body, healing the injuries left behind by the poison. She smiled as she could already feel the heat from his body start to dissipate.

Once she was done, she sat back and took stock of herself while she let Neville’s body continue to heal. She could feel that her magic was slightly depleted, but that was normal for her after treating someone. She could also feel her magic still simmering below the surface of her skin. Raising her hand, Hermione wrapped her fingers around the pendant hanging around her neck.

One of the first things she learned from Zahra was that she needed to have a grounding stone on her at all times to help absorb any residual magic left after healing someone. Hermione had gone through many different kinds of stones before finding one that helped her the best. Zahra had been surprised by Hermione’s connection with Shungite, but when the younger witch learned of its Russian origin, she hadn’t been surprised—not after the present Dolohov left her in her fifth year.

Feeling her magic finally settle, Hermione sat up and placed her hand on Neville’s chest, just above his heart. A cursory scan told her he was nearly healed and his body temperature was back to normal.

“Let’s wake you up,” she murmured as she stood up. Picking up her wand, she pointed at Neville before saying, “ _Rennervate._.”

It took a few moments, but soon his eyelids fluttered open. Hermione could see that he was trying to figure out what was wrong and where exactly he was and decided to take pity on him.

“You’re on the third floor of St Mungo’s,” she whispered. “Ron thinks you touched a poison of some kind on the mission the two of you were on.”

Neville turned and looked at her. The right corner of his lips tugged upwards. “Hey.”

“Hey to you too.” She smiled back. “How do you feel?”

“Like I’ve been run over by a hippogriff,” he replied. “Were you able to get it all?”

She chuckled. “Of course I did.” She gestured over her shoulder where the box was sitting on the side table. When he turned to look at her again after a quick glance to the table, she winked, “You really need to stop getting injured on my watch, Mister.”

Neville grinned unrepentantly. “But you’re the best healer around.”

“Be that as it may, you need to be careful,” she said as she stood up. Hermione raised an eyebrow. “What would your fiancée say?”

“That she loves me the way I am.”

Hermione chuckled. “You’re lucky she loves you at all.”

Another voice joined them before Neville could reply, “Isn’t that the truth?”

“Ron, leave him be, he’s still healing,” Hermione chided.

The redhead looked at her amusedly. “But you can tease him?”

“Of course,” she replied cheekily, “I healed him.”

He chuckled and shook his head before setting a change of clothes at the end of Neville’s bed. “Of course.”

“Neville, Mediwitch Clearwater will be over to release you in to Ron’s care for the time being until your fiancée gets home,” Hermione explained. “I have paperwork to fill out.”

“The fun part of both our days,” Ron grumbled.

Hermione laughed. “Hey, it’ll give you something to do while you keep an eye on him.”

“Gee, thanks, Hermione,” Neville replied, but the laugh in his voice belied his sarcastic words.

She shrugged. “Could be worse, you could have to fill out the paperwork.”

“You have a point there,” Neville replied.

Hermione squeezed his hand. “Take care.”

“You too, Hermione,” Neville replied, returning her squeeze. “And thank you.”

“It was good seeing you again, Ron,” Hermione said as she walked past her longtime friend.

“We’ll have to go to lunch sometime soon,” he told her.

Hermione nodded. “Sounds like a plan.”

She left the two wizards alone and made her way over to where Penelope was working on her own paperwork at the Mediwitch station. Hermione gave the older witch an update, including letting her know that Neville could be discharged before making her way back to the third-floor transport point.

* * *

Walking up the front steps of her townhome, Hermione slipped her keys from her pocket. She was tired and glad her workday was over, but she was thankful that other than Neville’s visit, it was relatively quiet. All in all, it was a successful day. Now, figure out something for dinner and enjoy her evening.

Opening the front door, Hermione knew right away that she wouldn’t have to worry about dinner. Whatever it was smelled amazing.

“Good evening, love,” a voice called from the living room.

“You better not have made dinner!” Hermione called back as she hung up her work robes. “I told you to rest this afternoon.”

A head popped around the corner. Neville grinned. “I didn’t. When Molly found out I’d been injured, she sent dinner over.”

Sending her purse and keys to their bedroom, Hermione made her way towards her fiancé. “That was nice of her.”

“It was,” Neville agreed, “because she sent us the two different recipe choices for the beef wellington for our rehearsal dinner. It looks like she split a tenderloin in half rather than making two whole ones.”

Hermione was halfway through pulling the pins that had kept her hair up all day, but she paused what she was doing at his words. Her eyes lit up. “No wonder it smells so good. And I’m glad she did two smaller ones because we won’t have to worry about too many leftovers.” Hermione licked her lips as she started to make her way towards the kitchen. “I cannot wait to try them both.”

Neville grabbed her hand before she could get too far and pulled her into his arms. “Hold on there, love. I want to say thank you.”

“For healing you? Again?” Hermione huffed out a laugh. “If it wasn’t for you, I’d probably be out of a job,” she joked.

“Probably,” Neville agreed with a laugh. He carded a hand through her curls. “But I do want to thank you for healing me today.” He pressed his lips against hers before pulling back just enough to add, “Again.”

“You’re very welcome, my love.” Hermione returned his kiss.

Neville pulled back and shot her a wicked grin. “I’ve put dinner under a stasis charm. Let me properly thank you for everything you do for me.”

She raised an eyebrow. “You should really be resting, Mister Longbottom.”

“I feel perfectly fine, but,” he started tugging her towards their bedroom, “you’re more than welcome to check me over once you get me naked.”

“You are shameless,” Hermione laughed as she willingly followed Neville.

“You love me, anyway.”

Hermione stopped them both just outside their bedroom door. “I do love you, but let me check for my own peace of mind.” She pulled him close and tugged his tee-shirt over his head. Placing her hand over his heart, she closed her eyes. Allowing her magic to wash over Neville. Once her magic returned to her, she slid her hand up his chest and over his shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes.

“The feel of your magic moving through me like that is a heady feeling.” The look on Neville’s face made Hermione giggle. Looking him over, her giggle turned to a smirk.

“I can see it in your eyes,” she snickered, “and other places too.”

Neville sent her his lopsided grin. “I told you I wanted to thank you properly.”

Hermione hummed. “Hmm. So you did.”

Flicking the button of his trousers, she slid the zip down. Neville helped her push his trousers over his hips.

Biting her lower lip, she tried to keep from laughing. Tugging on the waistband of his boxers, Hermione whispered, “These have got to go, love.”

“With pleasure,” Neville replied. “As long as you get naked with me.”

“I think I can handle that,” Hermione said as she slipped her blouse over her head. When she saw that he was out of his boxers, she added, “Bed, mister.”

Neville shook his head. “Not tonight, love. Tonight is about you.”

Hermione reached behind her back to release the clasp of her bra as Neville worked on her trousers.

Once they were both naked, Neville led Hermione over to their bed. He directed her to sit as he kneeled between her legs. He pulled her down for a quick kiss before trailing his lips down her neck, over her breasts, and down her stomach, the whole time whispering “thank you” over and over again.

As he reached his destination, Neville settled further onto his knees. Hermione sucked in a breath as his lips wrapped around her clit. Bolts of pleasure coursed through her body as two fingers joined in taking her closer and closer towards that proverbial edge. She carded her fingers through Neville’s dark blond hair to hold him closer as his fingers curled just right sending her flying.

Neville quickly joined her on their bed, not wasting any time before sliding into her warmth. Their lips connected as he began rocking in and out of her.

Hermione tugged on his lower lip as Neville hit that spot within her that had her seeing stars. She didn’t typically orgasm so quickly back to back, but then again, the two of them hadn’t been together recently due to both of their jobs and wedding preparations. Squeezing her inner muscles around him, Hermione grinned as Neville groaned into their kiss.

Tearing away from her, Neville growled, “Are you trying to end this quickly?”

She grinned up at him impishly. “There’s always round two.”

“Cheeky witch.” He renewed his thrusts, knowing she wasn’t wrong. They had all the time they wanted as Hermione was off work and Neville had been put on leave for the weekend.

Hermione’s right hand slid between them. He could feel the back of her hand brushing against his abdomen as her fingers teased her clit.

Neville’s eyes nearly rolled back into his head as Hermione’s walls squeezed him tightly.

“Oh, Neville,” Hermione groaned as her second orgasm of the evening slammed into her body.

“Hermione!” Neville called out as he joined her in bliss. He collapsed to the bed next to her.

Dinner was forgotten for the time being as both Hermione and Neville lay together, hands occasionally brushing together before Hermione linked her fingers with his.


End file.
